Amor o Venganza Una Desición
by Connor the Hedgehog
Summary: Spinner guarda un secreto oscuro, pero un dia como todos conoce a Amy Rose de la cual se enamora pero algo le impide poder contar sus sentimientos hacia la eriza rosada.AmyxOc o Spinamy.
1. Inicio

Amor o Venganza una decisión.

**Hola hoy les traigo este Fic que trata de de un erizo Llamado Spinner un erizo de color negro con dos franjas azules en sus brazos, ojos color Jade, zapatillas deportivas de color verde esmeralda y blanco y guantes de color esmeralda con anillos Dorados, cual esconde un pasado misterioso y Solitario.**

**Datos:**

**Su actitud es sombría y sin emoción alguna.**

**Tiene 16 años de edad.**

**No muestra piedad a nadie ni si quiera sea una mujer inocente.**

**Bueno comencemos la historia.**

En una noche fría y tormentosa en mobius, un erizo negro de unos 6 años corría por el bosque, totalmente herido y golpeado recordando lo que le había pasado, como sus propios amigos lo traicionaron de esa forma y la muerte de sus padres.

Después de esto corrió aun más, hasta que llego al parque donde cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Porque esto me tenía que pasar- dijo apretando sus manos y ojos- juro que matare a todos los que me hicieron esto- grito en ese momento.

El erizo se levanto apretando sus puños dispuesto a volver a casa y caminar bajo la fría y tomentosa lluvia.

En el presente.

Un erizo alto de más o menos 17 años, caminaba solo por un parque con solo una cosa en su mente venganza, el no tenía amigos, aunque es muy preferido por los profesores por su gran intelecto y lo odiaban por ser un buscapleitos ya saben típico de Spinner.

Después de caminar un rato, se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos repitiendo una y otra vez la misma escena del pasado.

Todos son unos traidores- refunfuño el erizo furioso.

En ese momento una eriza de color rosa se le aparece.

Hola- le dijo sonriente la Eriza.

Hola_ dijo mirando el suelo y luego a un lado en la misma posición.

Te pasa algo- dijo preocupada.

No nada- le miro sin emoción alguna- tú debes ser Amy Rose la chica nueva cierto.

Si como lo supiste.

El solo se levanto y se fue dejando a la eriza con la pregunta.

He hollé espera, hay este erizo tiene algún problema- refunfuño.

El se sentía extraño al hablar con esa rosada mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido no sabía que me pasaba, jamás había estado así por lo tanto. Solo le pasaba por la cabeza a la hermosa eriza de ojos de color Jade igual a los de él, se veía tan viva y alegre, pero que estaba diciendo.

Que estoy diciendo- dijo extrañado y luego suspira- será mejor que me vaya a casa.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL FIC GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAMENTO QUE SEA ALGO CORTO ES QUE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS.**


	2. Los sentimientos no se niegan

**Los Sentimientos no se niegan.**

En un barrio de la zona más rica de la ciudad una eriza de color rosa caminaba por las oscuras calles de aquel lugar.

Bueno esto es un poco atemorizante- dijo mirando a todas direcciones.

La chica prosiguió su camino hasta pasar por un bar cercano de su casa en donde 3 erizos la vieron y la siguieron hasta un callejón donde le taparon la boca y trataban quitarle la ropa.

Se van a aprovechar de una niña inocente- dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.

Quien anda hay- dijo aterrado uno de ellos.

Yo Spinner The Hedgehog- dijo un erizo saliendo de las sombras.

Spinner se encargo de darle una paliza a esos abusadores lo cual Amy no podía creer el erizo más violento de todos le ha salvado, ah Amy ya le habían hablado de la naturaleza agresiva y solitaria de Spinner.

Gra…gra…cias- dijo nerviosa.

De nada- respondió serio.

Ella podía notar como los ojos color jade del chico brillaban con la luz de la luna, esos hermosos ojos.

¿Spinner porque eres haci?- dijo la eriza.

Si te lo dijera tendría que?- en ese instante se le trabo la garganta no podía decir matarte sentía que el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido.

Te pasa algo?- pregunto inocentemente.

No me pasa nada- dijo el erizo dibujando un pequeña sonrisa.

Amy estaba en Shock al ver que Spinner le había sonreído, pero se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde cuando Spinner estaba dispuesto a irse unas suaves manos lo abrazaron por detrás mientras la eriza le dijo: Por favor me puedes acompañar- sonrojándose.

Spinner no dijo nada, el silencio dominaba en aquel entonces, hasta que Spinner rompió el silencio.

Está bien iré contigo- Dijo el erizo aun mirando al frente.

Gracias- le dijo la Eriza rosada depositando un beso en la mejilla de él haciendo que se sonrojase.

La noche era joven y los dos erizos caminaban en silencio hasta la casa de Amy la cual se despide y entra a su hogar.

Porque me siento tan raro con ella, no será baaah no creo que me halla enamorado- dijo retirándose.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela.**

Chicas no lo van a creer- dijo Amy algo emocionada.

Que pasa querida- dijo un murcielaga de pelo blanco.

Qué cosa- dijo una Ardilla de color Marrón.

Ayer estaba rumbo a casa cuando unos tipos querían violarme, pero adivinen que me a salvado.

Quien- dijeron las dos.

Spinner- dijo.

La ardilla se empezó a reír junto a las demás chicas que estaban hay al escuchar.

En enserio- dijo la eriza con la lagrimas en los ojos.

Eres una tonta si crees que Spinner- dijo burlándose.

La eriza con lagrimas en los ojos salió corriendo del lugar a la parte trasera del colegio donde se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol llorando sin parar.

Porque lloras- dijo un erizo negro.

Nadie cree que me salvaste- dijo sin mirarlo.

Spinner miro como Amy sufría, lo que lo hiso recordar el sufrimiento que le habían causado cuando era pequeño.

El erizo negro se sentó a su lado y abrazo a Amy para consolarla para que no llorara mas.

Sabes yo también sufrí como tú lo haces ahora- dijo el erizo mostrando compasión por la eriza.

La eriza al oír esto miro al erizo mostrando unos ojos color verde esmeralda con muchas lagrimas.

No puedes confiar en todos sabes ese fue el error que yo cometí- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa seguido por una de Amy.

Las porristas iban a su práctica cuando ven a Spinner parado frente a Amy (Nota: ellas pasaron ya después del abrazo) las cuales quedaron impresionadas al ver al solitario erizo hablando con la eriza la cual se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Después de un momento el erizo se retiro y también Amy, además la campana de entrada sonó indicando que comenzaban las clases.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPI HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	3. Una Noche Sangrienta

Una noche sangrienta

**Hola lectores bueno este fic puede ser muy corto ya que no se me ocurre mas nada jejeje y además: Advertencia este Capitulo puede ser muy violento y sangriento se recomienda discreción.**

La policía había llegado una escena horrorosa una chica destripada y ensangrentada los policías no soportaban mirar tan espantosa escena que algunos tuvieron ganas de vomitar.

**Horas antes.**

En casa apartada de la ciudad se encontraba Spinner con una lista con 10 personas, la número 1 era una eriza llamada Heather (se dice jeder).

Ya eres mía- dijo Spinner con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**En la plaza.**

Una eriza azul caminaba e noche tranquilamente hasta que una voz la inquieto bastante.

Hola Heather tiempo sin vernos- dijo el erizo saliendo de las sombras.

Spi….nner eres t..tu- dijo muy asustada.

Claro muñeca- con voz macabra.

Spinner se acerco bastante a la eriza atemorizada al punto de tomar su cintura y apegarla a él.

Y bien recuerdas lo que ese día me hiciste- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa macabra.

Lo siento pero por favor no me hagas nada.

Tranquila solo te hare sufrir más de lo que te imaginas.

La eriza estaba muerta de miedo sabía lo que su viejo amigo podía hacerle, Spinner solo sentía placer al ver a Heather rogar por su vida, lo que hiso que el erizo sonriera aun mas asi que la arrincono contra un árbol.

Bien Heather tu arruinaste mi vida, y ahora he vuelto por la revancha- le dijo mostrándole fotos de sus familiares los cuales eran falsas solo eran para asustarla.

No por favor- grito la eriza seguido por un beso en la boca para callarla.

Bien que empiece la fiesta- dijo sacando una navaja- pregunta cuantos órganos tiene nuestro cuerpo.

No…no..se- dijo miedosa.

Qué tal si lo averiguamos- poniendo la navaja en los pechos desnudos de la eriza.

De un rápido movimiento le corto todo hasta la cintura dejando salir sangre y órganos violentamente.

JEJE no sabes cuánto disfruto esto- lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo.

Eres… un..Psicópata- dijo con sus últimos alientos.

Después de verla morir con una sonrisa de placer se fue caminando entre las sombras hasta desaparecer en las oscuras calles.

**Les advertí sobre el contenido de violencia haci que no critican OK.**


	4. Pelea por Celos

**Peleas sin control.**

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capi bueno disfrútenlo.**

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde la muerte de la joven Spinner solo se relajaba al saber que uno de sus 10 problemas estaba solucionado.

Además se estado viendo casualmente con Amy, y como ya saben Amy no puede evitar preguntar porque es tan sombrío pero eso no le molestaba a Spinner.

Amy por última vez no te diré nada- dijo acostado bajo un árbol.

Vamos confía en mi- le decía sacudiéndolo.

Lo único que hacia Spinner era ignorar a Amy, pero algo le fastidiaba era que cuando estaba cerca o un simple rose de Amy se empezaba a sentir extraño.

Hola Amy- dijo un erizo Verde acercándose.

Hola Scourge- dijo enojada.

Amy vamos querida- tomándole de la cintura.

Suéltame, ya te dije que no te besare- dijo forcejeando.

Scourge era un chico atractivo y a la vez un pervertido quería romper un tal record de besos el cual consistía en besar a todas las chicas del salón así que Amy era la única que faltaba pero esta lo rechazaba.

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando un puño le da justo en la cara haciendo que choque contra un poste.

Quita tus sucias manos de Amy-dijo Furioso.

Maldito- dijo yéndose.

Este bien- dijo con su típica seriedad.

Si gracias- dijo dulcemente la eriza-"_Porque le importare tanto, jamás me han dicho que era haci de bueno"- _Pensó la eriza.

Vamos Amy tenemos que ir a clases- dijo sacando una chaos Esmerald la cual fue un regalo de su madre antes de morir.

Después de teletransportarse a la escuela a un lado donde nadie los puede ver juntos, los dos erizos tomaron caminos diferentes.

En el salón ocurrió lo mismo que en el parque una pelea entre Spinner y Scourge.

Scourge trataba de golpear a Spinner pero este esquivaba con mucha facilidad, luego Spinner uso una de sus habilidades ocultas que le permite dar ataques frenéticos sin parar.

Toda la pelea termino Spinner tenía agarrado a Scourge por la chaqueta, Scourge se le quemaba el alma con solo mirar la maldad e ira en esos ojos color jade.

Jamás te vuelvas a meter conmigo- dijo soltándolo.

Des…des..gr- queda inconsciente.

Llego el final de clases Amy había conocido a un erizo azul al parecer eran muy buenos amigos pero yo me sentía más extraño sentía que quería romperle la cara a ese erizo.

SPINNER- dijo Amy llamándolo.

He qué pasa?- dijo el solitario Erizo.

Te presento a Sonic es amigo mío-dijo sonriente- hola- me dijo el erizo.

Hola- dije mirando al frente.

Hollé te pasa algo- dijo curioso el erizo.

NO- dije ignorando al erizo.

Hollé mírame cuando te estoy hablando- dijo molesto.

Yo me voltee y dijo: oblígame- dijo en posición de pelea.

Haci comenzó otra pelea al parecer este erizo casi me igualaba pero use mis habilidades especiales, primero use una que me permite leer y predecir los ataques de sonic.

Nadie me habla haci –Dijo sonic molesto lanzándose con un Spin Dash.

JeJ- lo patea como aun balón de futbol.

Haci comenzó una verdadera pelea que duro 3 horas hasta que Amy se metió.

BASTAAAAAA!- grito metiéndose en el medio haciendo que frenáramos en seco.

Basta ustedes dos de una vez- dijo enfadada.

Está bien- dijimos al mismo tiempo viéndonos con mirada asesina un al otro.

Bueno ya me voy- dijo Spinner furioso.

Estas bien Sonic- dijo preocupada por las heridas.

Spinner se sentía fatal solo con ganas de eliminar a Sonic no entendía por qué se porto tan mal en frente de Amy, sentía que la había decepcionado.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Espero que les allá gustado este Capi saben me estoy esforzando bastante para sacar los capis. Adios.**


	5. corazon Roto y Un poder Descontrolado

**Corazón destrozado y un**

**Poder descontrolado.**

**Este fic tratare de ponerle algo mas como tristeza y angustia, jeje.**

Como era habitual Spinner visitaba a Amy, un sábado fue a verla pero noto que la puerta estaba abierta lo cual era raro Amy no dejaba la puerta asi.

"_Que extraño Amy nunca deja la puerta abierta_"- dijo en su mente.

Spinner salto a la habitación de Amy pero asomado por la cortina solo pudo ver a Sonic y Amy juntos en la cama haciendo el Amor.

"_NO PUEDE SER"- _grito en su mente.

Spinner sentía como si un puñal se lo clavaran justo en su corazón, no podía evitar sentir como todo su mundo se desplomaba ante sus ojos solo pude decir Amy en susurrando.

De un salto bajo solo para caminar lentamente cabeza abajo hasta un prado donde a él le en cantaba estar hay solo para sentarse y llorar por segunda vez en su vida, después de 20 minutos se levanto furioso.

¡LOS ARE PAGAR YA VERAN!- grito a los 7 vientos.

JAJAJA- Se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Un erizo negro con vetas grises y ojos rojos y sin boca.

Parece que alguien a pasado por algo malo- dijo el extraño.

Quien eres?- dijo enojado.

Soy Mephiles The Dark y te digo ven conmigo y podras vengarte de Amy y de todos- dijo maliciosamente.

Jamás vuelvas a decir ese nombre- dijo con los ojos cambiándoles los ojos de jade a Rojos color sangre y saliéndole una especie de aura del mismo color de los mismos.

Al parecer como me han dicho esta es su primera forma- dijo en voz baja.

**Bueno amigos le aviso Spinner tiene 4 transformaciones las cuales son:**

**Dark Spinner.**

**Evil Spinner.**

**Pure Evil Spinner.**

**Demon Spinner (su transformación más poderosa).**

**Sigamos.**

Spinner cambio la apariencia de su cuerpo las vetas de sus brazos se tornaron rojas y un aura roja aparecía lo cual indicaba que su forma Dark estaba apareciendo ya que estaba enfurecido con Amy.

Hay comenzó una feroz batalla entra Spinner y Mephiles, Spinner Esquivaba todos los ataques de Mephiles como si nada, y comenzó a Darle un frenesí de golpe sin parar para luego clavarlo de un golpe en la tierra.

Jamas saldrás vivo de aquí- dijo Spinner con voz demoniaca.

La batalla fue muy dura para Mephiles ya que Spinner tenía más poder que él y Iblis juntos.

Maldición jamás podre vencerlo- dijo Mephiles muy débil.

Para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo Spinner haciendo una esfera gigantesca que se podía ver en la ciudad- ya que morirás aquí mismo- se la lanza a Mephiles.

La explosión fue muy grande que las ondas expansivas llegaron por toda la ciudad y cercanías haciendo reventar los espejos, ventanas y vidrios de estas, activando las alarmas de los coches entre otros daños.

Que fue eso?- dijo Sonic despertando.

No lo se?- dijo Amy.

Los dos salieron para ver la gran nube en forma de hongo de más de 50 metros, lo cual los dejo en shock.

**Mientras en las afueras de Green Hill.**

Spinner se des transformó solo para poder ver el enorme cráter que había causado, pero en un claro pudo ver la ciudad con humo brotando de algunos edificios.

Bueno creo que me culparan de esto- dijo serio y brazos cruzados- bueno será mejor que me valla.

Mientras estaba dispuesto a irse algo le paso por la mente

Amy- susurro el erizo.

No podía seguir pensando en eso, esta que vio todo lo que había hecho junto a ella solo para descubrir que se había enamorado, pero no se lo tomo tan a pecho solo era una persona más para su Dead List.

Mientras en la ciudad era un caos la madre de Sonic la reina Aleena dijo ante sus ciudadanos.

Queridos Ciudadanos hoy anuncio la captura de Spinner el causante de todo esto mis guardias se encargaran de buscarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia- decía a los ciudadanos los cuales pedían Justucia.

JeJ fase uno completada ya le dije a la reina que fue Spinner- dijo Mephiles a un Comunicador.

**Podra Spinner perdonar a Amy o la Matara.**

**Lograra Spinner Salir de esta confusión.**

**Todo esto y mas en el próximo capi. **


	6. Spinner vs los 5 guardianes

**Spinner vs Los 5 guardianes.**

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capi de Amor o Venganza una decisión este Fic es sobre una pelea contra los guardianes nombrados en el capitulo anterior.**

**Empecemos:**

Todo mobius estaba muy ocupado en la reconstrucción de la ciudad después de la batalla de Spinner y Mephiles.

Mientras en el castillo en la sala de reuniones los 5 guardianes de la Reina Aleena y la misma discutían el asunto de atrapar a Spinner pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos de los soldados.

Mi señora lo hemos encontrado a las afueras del Statión Square- dijo el soldado.

Buen trabajo- agradeció la reina- bien vallan y tráiganlo.

**Antes les aviso que estos son los guardianes elementales.**

**Blaze the cat- guardiana del fuego.**

**Honey the Cat- guardiana de la Luz.**

**Azul the Hedgehog- guardiana del Agua.**

**Manic the Hedgehog- guardián de la tierra y hijo de la Reina y hermano de Sonic.**

**Nazo the Hedgehog- guardián del viento.**

En Statión Square un erizo negro con guantes verdes con un franja negra, zapatos anti-gravitacionales iguales a los de Shadow y camisa negra con un pantalón azul.

Como rayos pude sacar mi forma Dark, que idiota- se dijo asi mismo para después notar que la gente se va de la plaza y aparecen 5 Extraños.

Spinner ríndete de una vez o lo haremos por las malas- dijo una gata de color violeta.

Jej quienes son para mandarme- dijo sin darles importancia a los guardianes.

Bueno tendrá que ser por las malas- dijo Manic.

En eso un campo rodea la plaza quedando Spinner contra los maestros de los elementos.

Jamás me podrán vencer- dijo en posición de pelea.

¡SPINNER!- se holló entre la multitud.

En eso una eriza aparece en medio de los estudiantes y compañeros de clase de Spinner aparece Amy.

Spinner por favor para esta locura- suplico la eriza.

No jamás te perdonare por lo que me hiciste pasar- dijo furioso.

Amy estaba confundida que quería decir con eso e igual lo pensó Sally, Rouge y Mina compañeras de Amy para después aparecer Sonic.

Detente ahora o si no mi madre te condenara a muerte- grito sonic.

Spinner solo se digno a ignorar las suplicas de Amy y comenzar con la pelea, pero algo andaba mal Spinner se estaba transformando en su segunda forma sabía que si se transformaba mataría a todos.

Los are suplicar por sus vidas- dijo Spinner con una voz Demoniaca- AHHHHHHHHHH!- su cuerpo se torno blanco y vetas negras sobre sus púas y sus ojos cambiaron a un color Negro intenso.

Su forma Evil había aparecido sola le faltaban 1 fase más para adquirir el poder definitivo.

Pero que rayos es este tío- dijo Nazo asustado.

No Spinner- dijo Amy soltando algunas lágrimas.

Hay comenzó la verdadera pelea. Todo comenzó con los maestros siendo molidos a golpes por Spinner, Blaze lanza bolas de Fuego las cuales no tenían efecto sobre él.

Como demonios puede evitar mis ataques- dijo Blaze aterrada.

Con solo una forma- dijo Spinner detrás de ella- y es la maldad- dijo pateándole las costillas.

Ahh- grito Blaze sin aliento por el fatal golpe, cae al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos.

BLAZEEE!- grito el resto de los guardianes- ers un monstruo de- dijo Honey.

Mas de lo que imaginas- dijo Spinner lanzándole un esfera que le atravesó el vientre.

No!- grito Nazo el cual empezó a darle un Frenesí de golpes.

Eso es lo mejor que tienes- dijo Spinner volteando la cabeza hacia Nazo- no vales nada- con un movimiento rápido le golpea en el vientre.

Honey estas bien- dijo Manic preocupado por ella- Si- dijo ella.

Azul hiso una especie esfera de agua en la cual encerró a Spinner pero este sale como si nada.

Este con una sonrisa diabólica usa una especie de Spin Dash de color Negro con bordes rojos como llamas con el cual golpea a los Tres últimos maestros.

No son rivales para mi Muajajajajaja- después de otras risas maléficas.

Spinner volvió a la normalidad este empezó a alejarse hacia la multitud en estado de Shock cuando una especie de rayo amarillo atraviesa a Spinner revelando que fue Honey quien se lo disparo.

Mier….mi…mierda- dijo cayendo de rodillas para luego caer completamente.

Noo- grito Amy corriendo en dirección hacia él- Spinner por favor hablame – dijo desesperada.

Tu me has traicionado…te vi con sonic- escupe sangre- me has… roto el coraz- Amy lo calla con un beso.

Yo no quise en verdad- dijo soltando algunas lagrimas.

Pero ahora mira lo que mas has hecho- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lo siento- soltando muchas lagrimas- lo siento mucho- abrazándolo.

Después de eso Manic le quita a Spinner de los brazos a Amy pero este seguía vivo después de todo.

Esta vivo- dijo Manic.

Bien llevémoslo al castillo- dijo la gata amarrilla.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi y si les gusto comenten y si quieren lo agregan a favoritos. **


	7. Sufrimiento

**Sufrimiento.**

**Este capi Spinner sufrirá con su pasado mientras esta en el calabozo del castillo.**

Después de la pelea Blaze y Honey estaban muy heridas Honey casi muere ya que casi la bola de energía le atraviesa el estomago, mientras en calabozo:

No...No…por…favor- decía con los ojos cerrados y hablando en forma de suplica.

(**Bueno aquí verán lo que ah sufrido Spinner en su propia mente)** Se podía ver a Spinner con solo 5 años siendo perseguido por la gente mobius.

ATRAPENLO!- Decía la gente.

Déjenme- dijo gritando y corriendo.

De hay corre al bosque y pasa lo mismo que en el capitulo 1.

Hola hermanito- dijo una voz dulce.

He…Tails doll eres tú?- dijo flotando en un vacio totalmente negro.

Claro- dijo acercándose.

Como es que puedo hablar contigo- dijo extrañado Spinner.

Estás en tu mente tu solo puedes verme en tu mente, además te- empezó a dar volteretas- un favor matando a todos menos al ultimo.

Spinner al oír esto saco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gracias je sabia qe jamás me dejarías amigo- los dos chocan sus puños.

Me tengo que ir- dijo desapareciendo.

Después como si viajase a la velocidad luz es enviado a sus antiguos recuerdos.

AH… aunque este en mi mente aun duele- dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza.

Todo confuso a su alrededor se veían pequeñas pantallas con sus recuerdos.

Bienvenido- dijo una voz femenina, una chica hermosa acercándose.

Qui…qui..Quien eres?- dijo retrocediendo.

Tranquilo- dijo dulcemente- yo soy Persefone the Mystic Hedgehog, yo soy la diosa de los pensamientos y recuerdos.

Y para que me necesitas- dijo confuso el erizo.

Tu dolor yo lo entiendo veras el dolor que tú has causado- dijo con voz enojada.

Persefone mando a Spinner a varios escenarios donde puede como los padres de Heather lloraban frente a su tumba.

Heather ella es una traidora se lo merecía- dijo mirando sin emoción alguna a la chica.

Pero tu has roto corazones- dijo la eriza- la venganza no arregla nada Spinner.

No me importa- le grito a la Eriza.

Eres un insolente- dijo enojada.

Persefone lo manda a sus recuerdos a su infancia en su parte feliz y mala, Spinner no soportaba ver a sus padre morir lentamente, hasta que un grito desgarrador cuando mira ve a Amy colgada de un precipicio.

AMYY!- grito el erizo asustado.

Spinner trato de salvarla pero algo lo detuvo, después de ver a Amy caer hacia el vacio todo quedo en silencio.

Eres una maldita zorra- dijo enfurecido el erizo sacando su forma Pure Evil- JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREEEEEE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Spinner no lo soporte y se transformo es la forma ya nombrada retando a Persefone a una batalla a muerte si ella ganaba se quedaba con su alma y si el ganaba pagaría por hacerlo ver morir a Amy cuando en verdad no era real.

**Bueno aquí empieza la verdadera pelea Spinner V.S Persefone.**

**Continuara.**


	8. Spinner VS Persefone

**Spinner V.S Persefone**

**Bueno espero que les guste este combate aunque no tengo muchos detalles.**

La rabia invadía a Spinner solo quería ver la sangre de Persefone derramarse, Persefone mando a Spinner a una Ciudad en ruinas.

Pagaras lo que le has hecho a Amy- dijo con una furia indescriptible.

Persefone se transformo en una especie de flor gigante y ella salió en la punta.

Tu existencia a dañado vidas, debes ser aniquilado este es mi mundo y como ya sabes mi mundo mis reglas- dijo con tono de ira.

Tu no me das miedo- dijo con voz enojada- Tu solo me has causado dolor, yo admito que me gusta Amy.

Tu amando a esa chiquilla mira lo que te ha hecho- mostrándole la escena del capitulo 5.

Spinner se le rompió el corazón al recordar ese suceso, cayó de rodillas mientras se des transforma.

Acepta tu destino- acercándose con una enorme espada.

Spinner se hundió en sus pensamientos solo le pasaba por la mente la traición de Amy, Persefone le empala la espada en el estomago a Spinner quien queda inconsciente, Persefone levanta a Spinner con la espada empalada en él.

Por fin todos los que mataste descansaran en paz- dijo pasando sus dedos en la herida de Spinner para luego chupárselos.

En algún lugar desconocido.

Spinner flotaba inconsciente en un vacio oscuro donde una voz le animaba despertar.

Spinner despierta no te rindas- decía la voz dulce de su madre.

Vamos no te rindas haci- dijo su hermano menor de 8 años.

Vamos tu puedes- dijo Su hermano mayor de 21 años.

….Ah…- empezó a despertar sola para contemplar a Amy Rose frente a él.

Vamos Spinner tu puedes- le besa en los labios.

En la mente de Spinner.

Persefone aun tenía a Spinner clavado en su enorme espada, un aura azul empezó a rodearlo y este levanto su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la mujer con sus ojos convertidos en azul cielo tomo la espada y empezó a sacársela.

Como es posible que sigas vivo- dijo sorprendida por el suceso.

Porque aun no es mi hora- dijo tomándose la herida y sonriendo débilmente.

Una explosión de color azul cubrió a Spinner y cuando todo el humo se disipo se pudo ver a Spinner con las de una capa igual a la de Nero de Devil May Cry, una espada de color blanco y punta roja, y sus ojos de un color azul muy brillantes.

Qué rayos eres- dijo asustada Persefone.

Ni Spinner y Pure Evil solo Mystic the Angel Hedgehog- dijo con voz orgullosa y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Eres un maldito desgraciado- dijo Furiosa.

Persefone convirtió el campo y lo mando a una especie de desierto.

Tu padre fue un necio en dejarte vivir- dijo tratando de persuadir a Spinner.

Mi padre me quería tu solo quieres persuadirme dijo con tono burlón y con una sonrisa burlona.

De hay comenzó la pelea fue una pelea feroz hubo roces, choques y apuñaladas hasta que Persefone cayo rendida ante los pies de Spinner/Mystic **(Mystic es la parte buena de Spinner que solo sale cuando el se siente feliz o encuentra su amor verdadero.)**

Este es tu final- dijo golpeándola con la espada justo en medio de la cabeza abriéndosela en dos.

JEJ no tenias oportunidad- dijo victorioso- pero que pasa.

Spinner despertó estaba aun transformado en Mystic pero después volvió la normalidad, despertó en una habitación donde entra una gata de color lavanda.

Veo que has despertado- dijo sonriéndole.

Eres tu estas viva? Bueno lo siento por lo de aquella vez- dijo apenado.

Tranquilo- le besa en los labios y luego se separa.

¿He porque el beso?- dijo extrañado.

Solo te diré amas a una persona y te diré ve por esa persona no la dejes ir o te arrepentirás- dijo dulcemente.

Como si estoy preso- dijo el erizo.

Tienes 3 días de libertad haci que ve a verla aprovecha- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno amigos espero que Allan disfrutado este Capi hasta la próxima.**


	9. ¿Hermano?

**¿Hermano?**

Después de la larga pelea contra Persefone estaba algo exhausto, camino hasta llegar al parque eran alrededor de las 3:35 A.M su único compañero era la luna y el frio estanque que estaba frente a el.

Amy- murmuro en voz baja- lo lamento.

Spinner siempre solo he- dijo una voz fría y cruel.

AH?- miro a atrás para ver a un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos color carmesí- un momento Shadow- dijo confundido.

Claro hermano- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Pero tu desapareciste- dijo extraña.

Eso no importa ahora- dijo abrazando a su hermano gemelo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

Después de que su hermano desparecido le aclarara por que se había ido.

Entonces sabias que nuestra familia moriría y te fuiste- dijo molesto.

Pero no sabia que tu saldrías vivo- dijo sonriendo.

Pero todo fue mi culpa- dijo mirando al suelo.

Tranquilo lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora Nazo pagara.

Digamos que ahora es una de los maestros de los elementos lo enfrento junto a los otros maestros pero me derrotaron para arrestarme por algo que yo no hice nada- dijo decepcionado.

Tranquilo la venganza arruina vidas sabes- dijo sonriendo.

No yo quiero ver a Nazo morir ante mis manos- dijo furioso.

Después todo lo que causo crei que era mi amigo haci me pago con traición yo se que pronto morir- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Spinner vuelve- grito el erizo sin respuesta- siempre fuieste tan necio- dijo suspirando.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Bueno no tenia mucha inspiración haci que hasta aquí llega hasta la próxima.**


	10. Final Malvado

Final malvado.

**Hola amigos como están espero que bien este en el final de mi serie de Amor o Venganza Una Decisión: Este fic será muy corto.**

El sentimiento de Venganza le invadía solo faltaba Nazo el cual se encontraba en el parque lo sabia porque lo investigo todo el tiempo hasta saber que a las 2:00 AM el sale al parque.

Hora de la revancha- dijo el erizo escondido en un árbol.

Siguió a Nazo hasta el centro donde se le apareció de frente.

Hora de ajustar cuentas- dijo Spinner tronándose los dedos.

Jej sabia que vendrías, chicos vengan- dijo mientras Scourge y Mephiles salían de las sombras- no sabes el poder que llevas dentro de ti, yo lo quiero y la única forma de tenerlo es matándote- dijo con una sonrisa Maliciosa.

Lo se pero no creo que lo tengas yo soy la forma de vida perfecta- dijo sacando un aura oscura.

Espera esa es la forma que no quería que apareciera- dijo Nazo a Scourge y Mephiles.

Spinner comenzó cambiar a un negro y su vientre se puso rojo, sus ojos cambiaron algo como el ying y el yang pero un lado era Rojo y el otro negro, le salieron alas de ángel de color Negro, todo esto le dio un aspecto demoniaco.

Pero que mierda- dijo Scourge asustado.

Yo soy su perdición jejeje- dijo Spinner detrás de Scourge y después le rompe el cuello.

SCOURGE!- grito Nazo al ver a su amigo muerto.

Después de que muriera Scourge siguió Mephiles, Nazo trato de defenderse pero fallo y por un ataque mortal quedo moribundo.

Por favor ten piedad- suplico el erizo plateado.

Jamás por todo lo que has causado por tu culpa mi familia está muerta mereces que te desoye palmo a palmo- dijo furioso.

Detente- grito tal eriza rosa- por favor no lo hagas.

Vamos amigo no lo hagas- dijo Sonic.

Hermano para- dijo Shadow.

No si lo haces serás un villano- dijo Blaze.

Venga hombre- dijo Manic- detente de una vez.

Hay dos caminos bueno o malo es tu decisión- dijo Honey.

No me importa lo que digan- dijo el mientras hacia aparecer una Oz enorme.

No por favor- dijo Amy.

En eso pareció detrás de ellos los ciudadanos que los apoyaban para que se detuviera, pero el no le importancia y degolló la garganta de Nazo chispeándolo de sangre.

Mi venganza esta hecha Muajajajajajajajaja- reia malévolamente.

NOOOO!- grito Amy de rodillas- porque?- dijo llorando.

Todos quedaron en Shock Spinner lo hiso los ignoro y mato al guardián del viento sin ninguna señal de remordimiento.

Spinner había logrado su objetivo de vengarse, el solo se fue al lado contrario de donde estaban los demás y solo dirigió una mirada fría a Amy y sus ultimas palabras fueron:

He vencido los sentimientos hacia ti Amy Rose el amor no puede contra mi- dijo mientras desaparecia entre las sombras.

Amy quedo con el corazón roto y todos desanimados al ver a un gran erizo hacer tal cosa.

**Fin.**

**He creyeron que ser un final feliz he porfin termine ;).**


	11. Final Alternativo

**Final alternativo.**

El sentimiento de Venganza le invadía solo faltaba Nazo el cual se encontraba en el parque lo sabia porque lo investigo todo el tiempo hasta saber que a las 2:00 AM el sale al parque.

Hora de la revancha- dijo el erizo escondido en un árbol.

Siguió a Nazo hasta el centro donde se le apareció de frente.

Hora de ajustar cuentas- dijo Spinner tronándose los dedos.

Jej sabia que vendrías, chicos vengan- dijo mientras Scourge y Mephiles salían de las sombras- no sabes el poder que llevas dentro de ti, yo lo quiero y la única forma de tenerlo es matándote- dijo con una sonrisa Maliciosa.

Lo se pero no creo que lo tengas yo soy la forma de vida perfecta- dijo sacando un aura oscura.

Espera esa es la forma que no quería que apareciera- dijo Nazo a Scourge y Mephiles.

Spinner comenzó cambiar a un negro y su vientre se puso rojo, sus ojos cambiaron algo como el ying y el yang pero un lado era Rojo y el otro negro, le salieron alas de ángel de color Negro, todo esto le dio un aspecto demoniaco.

Pero que mierda- dijo Scourge asustado.

Yo soy su perdición jejeje- dijo Spinner detrás de Scourge y después le rompe el cuello.

SCOURGE!- grito Nazo al ver a su amigo muerto.

Después de que muriera Scourge siguió Mephiles, Nazo trato de defenderse pero fallo y por un ataque mortal quedo moribundo.

Por favor ten piedad- suplico el erizo plateado.

Jamás por todo lo que has causado por tu culpa mi familia está muerta mereces que te desoye palmo a palmo- dijo furioso.

Detente- grito tal eriza rosa- por favor no lo hagas.

Vamos amigo no lo hagas- dijo Sonic.

Hermano para- dijo Shadow.

No si lo haces serás un villano- dijo Blaze.

Venga hombre- dijo Manic- detente de una vez.

Hay dos caminos bueno o malo es tu decisión- dijo Honey.

No me importa lo que digan- dijo el mientras hacia aparecer una Oz enorme.

No por favor- dijo Amy.

En eso pareció detrás de ellos los ciudadanos que los apoyaban para que se detuviera.

Por favor ven conmigo no lo hagas- dijo Amy acercándose a Spinner.

Spinner miro el suelo con pena y luego le puso la Oz en el cuello a Nazo.

NO- Gritaron todos.

Tu no vales nada, solo eres un triste ser- dijo con los ojos hechos llamas.

Luego se des transformo para luego recibir un abrazo de la eriza la cual estaba feliz de haber recuperado al erizo que la hiso feliz.

Amy, te prometo que no hare nada ridículo de aquí y en adelante- le dijo para luego ser besado por Amy.

Ahhhh- dijeron todos menos Sonic que estaba celoso

El beso duro varios segundos bajo la luna llena, Hasta que Spinner le dijo a Amy.

Amy, quieres ser mi novia- dijo sonriente.

Si ya lo era- Le volvió a Besar

Fin.


End file.
